


A Voice Over the Phone (A prompt)

by Miscellaneous_Artiste



Category: Original Work
Genre: I WANNA READ SOMETHING LIKE THIS, M/M, and kinda a request, ok?, this is a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Artiste/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Artiste
Summary: This is a prompt/kinda request. I really want to read something like this, but I can’t write, so I’m putting the idea here...





	A Voice Over the Phone (A prompt)

He rashly decides to call the local over-the-phone therapy service in the midst of a severe panic attack and immediately berates himself; but when he hears the soft, old voice soothing him on the other end, he knows he can’t regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> (Please give me the title of your work, should anyone see this and decide to use it. I’d love to read it.)


End file.
